Mi angel
by shojo88
Summary: La adolecencia es dificil, pero ¿Cuanto mas si tu vida es un hoyo del que no puedes escapar? En un mundo alterno Ryoga se dara cuenta de que la unica manera de salir es enfrentarlo, aunque para eso necesitara ayuda, tal vez demasiada.
1. Como caida del cielo

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, que yo los use para otras cosas va sin fines de lucro _

_Bueno aquí toy de nuevo, lamento no seguir con Un giro inesperado, pero se me acabo la felicidad para seguir con esa historia y ahora que estoy entrando de nuevo en mi depresión anual (proviene de mi ingreso a clases y estar muy cerca de mi hogar, además se mi va mi hermano a la U, lo voy a extrañar) así que de todo eso surgió esta historia espero que les guste _

_Casi lo olvido, tengo que agradecerle a mi prima Cata por editar esto y decirme sus puntos débiles, Gracias prima hermosa!!! ), Y a Vivian Alejandra, como siempre apoyándome, lamento ser tan pesada, pero es que si tu me dices que esta bueno lo pongo _

Capitulo 1.

Como caída del cielo

Después de todo… Esta vida no vale la pena vivirla.

Ryoga Hibiki miraba el atardecer desde la altura, en la cima de la pequeña montaña que se encontraba detrás de la casa que sus padres y él ocupaban en verano, le encantaba ese momento, para él era el mas especial del día: el sol acariciaba lentamente el mar mientras descendía inmutable, era un espectáculo hermoso, la tenue luz, el agradable calor de la tarde, si, definitivamente era un buen momento del día y un excelente momento para morir. Le gustaba el hecho de que su vida se habría terminado junto a un día. El joven miró encandilado por un momento el enorme orbe naranja que se escondía, como huyendo de ese mundo horrible y lleno de atrocidades, para unirse a otros donde la vida transcurría en una hermosa e interminable armonía, maldijo en silencio su suerte, deseando acompañarlo, desvió la mirada a lo que tenia en sus manos, una larga cuerda a medio trenzar, sonrió, los nudos de ahorcado tomaban mucho tiempo y paciencia para hacerlos, pero él tenia toda la noche, después de todo ¿Quién querría seguir viviendo con esa familia? No después del incidente de esa tarde.

**Flash Back **

La familia Hibiki almorzaba en silencio ese dia, a pesar de todo los conflictos que tenían seguían compartiendo la comida todos juntos, el señor Hibiki miró detenidamente a los integrantes de su familia: su esposa, mujer de radiante belleza y de corazón de piedra, sus peleas diarias se habían convertido en un calvario y desde que su hijo fue algo mayor y se paso el encanto del bebé, sus viejas diferencias volvieron lentamente a la superficie, dañando lentamente la relación de ambos y de paso la de su hijo, volvió la mirada al adolescente, Ryoga tenia dieciséis años y si bien era un joven robusto, de buen porte, musculoso y no mal parecido, a los ojos del señor Hibiki, era un bueno para nada, aunque sus notas no eran malas, dejaban mucho que desear, además de ese aire distraído y indiferente que siempre lograba sacarlo de las casillas, en ese viaje de vacaciones había intentado estrechar sus relaciones, pero estaban tan deterioradas que lo único que había logrado hasta ahora era que él lo acompañara de mala gana a cazar, el chico se la pasaba solo observando el océano desde el cerro que había detrás de la casa, o entrenaba artes marciales hasta que se caía del cansancio, ni siquiera salía de fiesta o tenia novia, ya era hora de que pusiera los pies en la tierra, volvió a mirar su plato y carraspeó intentando alejar el pesado e incómodo ambiente que se respiraba.

-Ryoga- el aludido desvió de mala gana la vista de su comida y esperó a que su padre hablara -Hijo¿Por qué no vas a la playa hoy y socializas un poco? Ya es hora de que tengas amigos y quien sabe, hasta tal vez una novia-

-Papá ya hablamos de eso, tú sabes muy bien que no me interesan esas cosas-

-Pero te la pasas solo, no digo que sea malo pensar y ser filósofo y todas esas cosas que te gustan- Dijo al tiempo que recordaba la montaña de libros que el joven guardaba en su pieza, hablaban de la vida y la mayoría haría que una persona normal se suicidara –Pero la vida no es solo eso, después de almuerzo quiero que bajes y te hagas algunos amigos-

El joven miró por unos momentos a su padre y luego siguió comiendo –No lo haré, esta tarde entrenaré-

El señor Hibiki respiró profundo mientras juntaba toda la paciencia que tenia para seguir hablando –Ryoga, en la vida necesitas ser social, si no ¿Cómo te vas a relacionar en tu trabajo? Y eso de entrenar, estoy de acuerdo, te hace ser un joven muy fuerte pero las artes marciales no te van a mantener-

-La verdad es que yo no tengo intenciones de trabajar, lo que quiero es salir por el mundo como un errante, buscando respuestas a todas mis preguntas y para eso sí necesito las artes marciales- Ryoga observó en silencio como su padre pasaba de su color normal a rojo, luego lila y mientras, casi se podía sentir el calor que desprendía, ellos ya habían "hablado" antes de eso y sabía muy bien cual era la opinión de su padre al respecto, miro de reojo a su madre, pero a ella le interesaba más no arrugarse que el destino de su hijo.

-¡Ya te dije que mi hijo no va ser un indigente¡Tú vas a estudiar algo importante y vas a ser un profesional prestigioso¡Entendiste!- El padre de Ryoga se levantó furioso y por poco golpea la mesa.

-¡Papá¡Sabes muy bien que no lo haré a si que no insistas!- El joven también se levantó y miró a su padre con decisión.

-¡NO VOY A TOLERARLO¡NO ESTOY INVIRTIENDO EN TI PARA QUE SEAS UN DON NADIE!- Ryoga estuvo a punto de cubrirse para protegerse de la lluvia de babas que arrojaba su Padre, miro hacia su madre en busca de apoyo pero ella ya había abandonado el comedor, seguramente buscando un lugar más tranquilo para poder leer.

-¡YO NUNCA PEDI QUE INVIRTIERAN EN MI¡NI SIQUIERA PEDI NACER¡USTEDES DECIDIERON TENERME ASI QUE DEBERIAN RESPETAR MI DECISION¡NO SOY UNA INVERSION, SOY UN SER HUMANO!-

-¡INVERSION DIJISTE¡TE EQUIVOCAS¡TU ERES UN GASTO¡UN HOYO POR DONDE YO ARROJO TODO MI DINERO¡PERO ESO SE ACABO¡SI NO QUIERES APRENDER POR LAS BUENAS, SERA POR LAS MALAS!- El señor Hibiki se arrojó sobre su hijo con los puños en alto, Ryoga rechazo rápidamente a su progenitor y se puso en guardia incrédulo, era la primera ves que intentaba golpearlo de esa manera, el adulto se llevó la mano al cinturón y lo desabrochó rápidamente -¡AHORA SABRAS LO QUE ES SER RESPONSABLE!- Ryoga miró asustado a su padre acercarse con la cincha de cuero en alto, reaccionó a ultimo momento, esquivó por poco la pesada correa y corrió rápidamente a la calle, luego saltó al tejado y de ahí se fue a la colina, no tenia intención de golpear a su propio padre.

**Fin Flash Back**

Suspiró, paseó tranquilamente la mirada por los pocos bañistas que quedaban en la playa a esas horas, en cierta forma los envidiaba, parecía que no tenia ninguna preocupación, vivían felices adaptados ya a este mundo, volvió a mirar al sol, se sorprendió, ya casi no quedaba casi nada del la esfera, el mar ya se había tragado casi toda su luz y calor, se pasó la mano por la cara y se sorprendió, estaba mojado, sin darse cuenta había llorado tranquilamente mientras recordaba, sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que tenia en las manos, el nudo ya estaba casi listo, las gaviotas trazaron unos arcos en el cielo volando rápidamente, buscando un sitio donde dormir, el joven las siguió con la vista, deseando volar con ellas, lejos de ahí, siguiendo a los vientos de su corazón, cuando su instinto se activó, intentó levantarse, pero algo lo golpeó por el costado, él y lo que lo había empujado rodaron juntos hasta el árbol más cercano en el que se golpeó dolorosamente, la cosa que fuera que lo había empujado se estrelló casi al instante contra él, golpeándolo en estómago y provocando un ligero aturdimiento en el joven.

-¡¡Auch!! Como duele- Ryoga se incorporó lentamente mientras se frotaba la nuca, parpadeó varias veces hasta que su vista dejó de ser triple y miró al suelo, buscando lo que lo había golpeado, delante de él, también sentada pasando sus manos por la espalda, estaba la joven mas hermosa que había visto, tenia un cabello corto y negro con reflejos azulados, que descendía acariciando su rostro, poseía las facciones armoniosas, unos labios hermosos, una nariz fina y ligeramente respingada y unos ojos almendrados, profundos y cálidos, era delgada y su cuerpo era en sí finas curvas, la joven debía tener unos 16 años y la rodeaba una aire de tranquilidad y paz que nunca había sentido -¿Estas bien?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse aun embobado por su belleza.

-Si- La chica lo miró mientras aceptaba su mano y se levantaba con una sonrisa en los labios, la joven era un poco pequeña, Ryoga la superaba por una cabeza pero eso no le hacia perder el porte un tanto aristocrático que poseía –Lamento haber caído así, es que estaba caminando por lo mas alto y me resbalé, de verdad lo lamento mucho- La joven señaló hacia arriba y luego hizo una reverencia mientras Ryoga negaba con las manos.

-No, no es nada- El joven miró hacia el mar, el sol ya se había ocultado y la luz disminuía, buscó en la tierra hasta que encontró su cuerda, se sentó en silencio, meditó un momento lo que iba a decir y luego se decidió -¿Quieres acompañarme?- Ryoga se sintió extrañamente alegre cuando la joven asintió y se sentó a su lado, miró un momento al chico y luego desvió su mirada a sus manos, más directamente a la cuerda.

-¿Ese nudo¿Es el del ahorcado?- El joven se sobresaltó, la mayoría de la gente pensaba que era una trenza.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Bueno, la verdad… Ya no importa, pero lo conozco muy bien, disculpa que te lo pregunte pero ¿Intentabas suicidarte?- La chica lo miró a los ojos, Ryoga se sintió desnudo ante su mirada, como si ella supiera que pensaba y lo que hacia, desvió rápidamente los ojos y levanto los brazos, era la primera ves que alguien se lo preguntaba tan derechamente.

-Vaya eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta directamente, la mayoría me manda indirectas, por mi comportamiento un tanto…suicida, pero no, solo me gustan, - Las magas de la polera que estaba usando cayeron hasta sus codos, dejando al descubierto sus antebrazos, llenos de cicatrices, algunas aún frescas, provocadas por él mismo, cuando su desesperación y frustración eran tales que solo encontraba alivio flagelándose, la joven miró unos momentos las incontables marcas de sus brazos, en sus ojos se vio que entendía perfectamente el origen de esas cicatrices.

-Yo…- Ryoga bajó sus mangas y miró el suelo, de nuevo esa desagradable sensación, como si estuvieran a punto de sacrificarlo.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- La adolescente esperó en silencio hasta que el joven que tenia enfrente asintió lentamente –No tengo derecho a decirte nada, recién te estoy conociendo, pero te daré un consejo, no sacas nada haciéndote eso, debes enfrentar el problema, yo… Te lo digo por experiencia propia- Lentamente subió las mangas de su chaqueta y dejó desnudos sus brazos, al igual que los de Ryoga tenían marcas, algunas superficiales, otras algo más profundas –Nunca me había topado con alguien que sufriera o hubiera pasado por lo mismo que yo, no sé porque te ocurre esto, pero créeme, esa no es la mejor manera de dejarlo salir- Ryoga miró un momento a la joven a los ojos, y sin saber porque le contó todos sus problemas.

-A mi madre no le interesó, mi padre cree que soy un imbécil, me odio a mi mismo, nadie me entiende, no me interesa nadie y bueno, soy una persona depresiva, estoy sumido en una maldita depresión, es cierto, si no me hubieras interrumpido me habría matado, ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando esto- Ryoga tomó aire, se sentía más ligero, como si se hubiera quitado una norme carga de encima, la joven lo miró en silencio y luego lo abrazó.

-Todo esos problemas tiene solución, debes encontrarla, cuesta mucho, pero existen- le dijo mientras lo apretaba un poco más, el atónito joven solo asentía, la chica lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Pero porqué? No entiendo, los seres humanos siempre sufrimos por nuestra propia causa, es estúpido, pero se empinan en ello ¿Por qué se cree en lo que no vemos¿Por qué odiamos a lo que nos ama¿Por qué no podemos vivir en un mundo tranquilo¡¿Por qué¡Maldición!-

–No tengo la solución a todas esas preguntas, solo se que somos mortales, estamos forjados para sufrir y lo peor, somos seres humanos, vivimos en la naturaleza del error- Ryoga sentía como si la mirada de ella lo traspasara como puñales, pero no fue capaz de desviar la mirada -Escúchame, tal ves pienses que soy una desconocida metiche, aunque técnicamente es lo que soy, ahora siento algo extraño, siento, me siento como si te conociera de toda una vida, solo puedo decirte que no te dejes llevar por los problemas- se levantó en silencio y miró al cielo, dio un respingo, la noche ya se cernía sobre el cielo y la luna ya estaba en lo alto –Nos encontraremos pronto, lo sé, no se porqué, es extraño- Lo miró por un momento más y emprendió el camino de regreso.

-¡Espera¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Ryoga se levantó de un salto y trotó para llegar a su lado, la joven lo miró sonriendo mientras asentía, juntos empezaron el descenso –No preguntaré que es lo que te ocurría a ti, por si te incomoda –La joven negó con la cabeza- Pero sí quiero y debo preguntar ¿Ya saliste de eso?-

-Sí, ya lo superé… Verás, cuando yo era pequeña mi madre murió, eso me golpeó muy fuerte y a pesar de ser tan pequeña, me sumí en una enorme depresión, mi padre y mis hermanas intentaron sacarme de allí pero yo no quería nada, solo quería a mi madre, dejé de comer, bañarme, jugar, solo la quería a ella de regreso, poco menos vivía en el cementerio llorando frente a su tumba, perdí a mis amigos, reprobaba en todas las materias, pase axial varios años de psicólogo en psicólogo, en el transcurso de ese tiempo, me golpeé, me corté y una vez intenté ahogarme, ya incluso había olvidado por qué entre en esa depresión, solo quería morir, me consumía lentamente hasta que en mi vida apareció una persona que le puso un sol a mi horizonte, aún no soy una mujer del todo sociable y sana, pero ya salí de ese hoyo y logré mirar el mundo con otros ojos, aunque las cicatrices de esos años me seguirán por siempre, son un recordatorio de que no puedo volver a caer, aprendí que se debe luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias- Ambos llegaron a la calle, cerca de la casa del joven, se miraron un momento hasta que Ryoga desvió la mirada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

-No no es necesario, a todo esto no me has dicho tu nombre-

-Ryoga Hibiki-

-Nos volveremos a ver entonces Ryoga, adiós- La joven se despidió con la mano y le dio la espalda, mientras caminaba rápidamente, el muchacho observó el trayecto de ella hasta la esquina donde iba a doblar, ahí cayo en cuenta de algo.

-¡Espera!- La joven alcanzó a escucharlo y se dio vuelta -¡¿Cómo te llamas?!- gritó usando sus manos a modo de alto parlante.

-¡Akane Tendo!- dijo para luego desaparecer por la esquina.

-Akane Tendo… No debo olvidarlo…- Ryoga observó por un momento más la esquina por la que había desaparecido la joven y se dio vuelta, enfiló en dirección a su casa corriendo, sonriendo, ya se sentía con fuerzas para volver a ver a sus padres.

_Espero que le guste, dejen reviews, y digan que piensan de esta nueva y loca idea un tanto suicida. _


	2. Entre papas y tomates

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, porque si fueran mios...jejejejeje_

_Dark Ryoga: Es cierto, Akane no es una mujer muy depresiva, pero nadie resiste mucho y yo movi un poquitin als circuntancias para que haci fuera, mas adelante se entendera, y gracias por el consejo, esta es la forma que tengo de votar mis problemas_

_Vivian: gracias por apoyame, ojala que te siga gustando el fic_

_Este capitulo es algo liviano, pero no puedo poner peleas en todos, ademas tengo que tener una conexion con los demas capitulos, y tambien algo muy pesado al final no gusta del todo, espero este les guste _

_y recuerden Reviews y comentarios no cuesta nada! ajajajjaa:D  
_

Capitulo 2.

Entre papas y tomates

Ryoga corría por la playa, a pesar de ser la hora del almuerzo él no tenia hambre, en su mente había algo mucho más importante, buscaba el rostro de Akane entre la borrosa multitud, había recorrido la playa varias veces, maldiciéndose por lo bajo por no haberle preguntado donde vivía, se sentó a descansar cerca de unas jóvenes, las observó detenidamente, ninguna tenia la mirada profunda de la muchacha que estaba buscando, miró el mar un momento, el agua estaba calmada ese día, sin desearlo se sentía acorde con el océano, este día se sentía totalmente tranquilo, el recordar a la muchacha le daba una paz que no había encontrado ni si quiera en las artes marciales, se restregó los ojos un momento y se levantó, para seguir con su búsqueda, caminó toda la playa de nuevo, rendido subió al camino para volver a su casa, ya imaginaba el reto que le esperaba, aunque poco le importaba con tal de ver a Akane nuevamente. Anoche al llegar su padre no le dirigió palabra y su madre le había preguntado si podía ir a comprarle cigarros, pasó frente de algunos negocios abiertos y decidió entrar a la verdulería, tenia ganas de comer algunas papas cocidas, entró rápidamente a la tienda y chocó precipitadamente con una persona, mandándola al suelo junto a todas sus bolsas.

-¡Lo siento¡No veía por donde caminaba!- estiró rápidamente la mano para ayudar a aquella persona a levantarse.

-No es nada, parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos así- Akane tomó su mano y se levanto alegremente de suelo.

-¡¡Akane¡Discúlpame, en serio!- el joven miró el piso, en la colisión se había esparcido por el suelo todo el contenido de las bolsas que ella llevada, se tiró al suelo mientras recogía la verdura -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con los brazos llenos de papas y tomates, Akane solo le sonrió mientras tomaba lo que tenia en las manos y lo dejaba de nuevo en la bolsa.

-Tengo que ir a repartir todo esto ¿Me ayudas?- dijo mientras le señalaba 2 sacos apoyados en la pared a su espalda.

* * *

Los jóvenes caminaban calmadamente por el solitario camino, habían dejado atrás ya la ciudad y ahora el camino era una larga extensión (Si lo recorres a pie) de 10 km, salpicabas estaban a lo lejos algunas casas y mansiones. 

-Así que eso te dijo- Akane miraba pensativamente a su compañero mientras caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, Ryoga llevaba los sacos en la espalda mientras Akane cargaba las bolsas –Ryoga, te conozco de muy poco, pero tu no eres un gasto, nadie es un gasto cada uno tiene el potencial para ser grandes entidades, y tú eres una de las personas más enigmáticas que he conocido, yo creo que dentro de ese velo de sombras se encuentra una gran persona con muchos talentos por mostrar-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso sí me conoces solo de un día? Yo solo soy un mortal que no tiene nada de especial, mi paso por esta vida no marcará nada ni a nadie –

-En eso te equivocas, a mi ya me tocaste y apuesto a que eres muy especial para mucha gente-

-Yo no lo creo pero… Ya no importa¿Por qué repartimos estos tomates y papas?- Dijo mientras levantaba levemente los sacos que tenia en la espalda.

-Es mi trabajo de verano, mi papá siempre se esfuerza porque sus hijas tengamos lo mejor, pero nunca esta demás ganar algo demás- Akane sonrió mientras le señalaba una casa a un lado de el camino –Esa es nuestra primera parada-

Ryoga y Akane llegaron a la lujosa reja de los Kuno, según le había contado ella la casa estaba habitada por los locos que conformaban la familia y su mayordomo ninja, así que había que tener mucho cuidado, abrieron la puerta con cautela y se adentraron en los dominios de la familia Kuno, el antejardín estaba muy bien cuidado, contaba con 3 fuentes de agua y un camino rodeado de las más hermosas flores que había visto, además de las muchas estatuas y figuras hechas en setos, pero no se veía ni un alma, los jóvenes avanzaron con cuidado hasta la puerta trasera de la mansión que daba a la cocina, era la parte vieja de la casa por lo que al abrir la puerta esta rechinó ruidosamente, en la cocina todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio y también vació como cementerio, ahora ambos estaban extrañados de que no se viera ningún sirvientes ni nada, avanzaron para dejar la cantidad correspondiente en la mesa, todo el piso sonaba bajo el peso de sus cuerpos, ahora los jóvenes estaban totalmente espirituados, dejaron las cosas en la mesa rápidamente para poder salir lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?-

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron ambos al unísono. El mayordomo ninja de la familia salió desde las sombras de la habitación detrás de ellos, los jóvenes dieron un salto que los pego al techo y Ryoga se dio vuelta rápidamente propinándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro acompañado de un ruido de huesos rotos, el pobre hombre retrocedió chillando mientras se sujetaba la nariz con las manos, probablemente rota, la sangre le resbaló hasta el codo, salto hacia atrás y apretó un botón rojo, abajo del interruptor de la luz.

-¡ADVERTENCIA¡ADVERTENCIA¡LADRON EN LA COCINA!- La alarma sonó incansablemente mientras Ryoga y Akane se miraron extrañados, unos pasos que más bien sonaban a estampida los hizo voltearse, la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos y que daba al resto de la casa saltó de sus goznes y aparecieron 3 figuras, una mujer con un moño alto en leotardo y una cinta de gimnasia en las manos, riéndose como una histérica acompañada de dos hombres, el primero alto de pelo castaño, con un traje japonés antiguo y un boken en las manos y el otro, ya un adulto con un traje hawaiano, el pelo amarrado en una palmerita y con dos rasudadoras en las manos y cuatro enormes mastines que les gruñían amenazadoramente

-¡¿Quién osa intentar robar en el hogar de los Kunos?!- El joven del traje, agitó la espada de madera ante ellos como si fuera un palo de juguete, de una rápida mirada ambos se dieron cuenta, sabía lo que hacia.

-¡OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO¡Pero qué indigentes tenemos aquí!- La joven probablemente loca, manejaba el listón que poseía en las manos con una gran destreza.

-¡Jovencitos creo que los raparé para que aprendan a no robar!- El hombre ya mayor hizo funcionar las maquinas zarandeándolas peligrosamente cerca de su cabello.

Akane y Ryoga se miraron un momento y sin hacerse de rogar salieron corriendo de la casa con la loca familia y los perros detrás, llegaron hasta la reja pero las puertas estaban cerradas, rápidamente Ryoga pasó los sacos por los espacios de los barrotes, luego tomó a Akane en brazos y saltó la reja justo cuando sus perseguidores llegaban al límite de la propiedad, dejo a Akane en el suelo, tomó los sacos y corrió junto a la chica lejos de ahí mientras los perros les mordían los talones.

* * *

-Nunca más voy ahí- Akane se dejó caer por el árbol en el que estaba apoyada, habían corrido sin descanso hasta que la opulenta mansión había desaparecido de su campo de visión –Jamás había conocido a gente más loca- 

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo- Ryoga dejó las verduras en el suelo y luego el también se tiró a descansar un poco –Supongo que los demás compradores no están locos de remate ¿Cierto?-

-No, no te preocupes, son una pareja de ancianos pacifica, sin armas, alarmas o risas histéricas-

-Bueno entonces no los hagamos esperar- Ryoga se levanto ágilmente y tomó el saco (El otro lo habían dejado en la mansión de los locos) Akane lo miró un momento y se levantó.

-¿Prácticas artes marciales?-

-Si-

-Entonces debes conocer a mi padre, él tiene un dojo, yo también las practico, pero no soy muy buena, mi papá fue mi sensei y dejó de practicar hace mucho- Ryoga miró a Akane minuciosamente, la chica miraba hacia al frente, la vista soñadora y toda la cara repleta de alegría, era obvio que amaba el arte.

-¿Quieres que te muestre lo que sé?- Pregunto mirándola embobado.

-¿En serio? Me encantaría, cuando terminemos de repartir estos sacos podríamos intentarlo- dijo mirándolo esperanzada, el chico sostuvo la mirada un tiempo, y luego la desvió totalmente rojo mientras malluscaba algo, la joven fijó la vista al frente mientras seguía hablando sobre el arte, sus ramificaciones, sus orígenes, etcétera, él la seguía en silencio, disfrutando el hecho de compartir con alguien, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hacia y estaba contento, como nunca creyó que lo estaría alguna vez -Esa es la casa de los señores Hiyamoto, son una pareja de ancianos muy simpática-

Los jóvenes llegaron a la residencia del matrimonio a media tarde, la casa en que vivían los ancianos era una humilde y confortable casa hecha de madera, estaba a una de las orillas del camino, tal como Akane había dicho la pareja era muy agradables, los convidaron a quedarse en su casa, y les ofrecieron té, al despedirse y salir de la casa ya se les había pasado una hora, ambos emprendieron lentamente el camino de regreso.

-Akane ¿Dónde vives?- Esta ves Ryoga quería tener bien en claro donde podía localizar a la joven.

-A unos 10 minutos de aquí¿Quieres acompañarme? Te presentare a mi padre, también me gustaría presentarte a mis hermanas pero ellas fueron de viaje y volverán mañana por la tarde-

-¡¡Si!! Es decir… Claro… Me encantaría-

Los adolescentes caminaron hasta una casa de 2 pisos, Akane le explicó que la estaban arrendando porque ellos en verdad vivían en Tokio, entraron al salón donde se encontraba el padre de ella, un hombre ya maduro, de larga cabellera negra y espeso bigote, serio y con un porte un tanto señorial.

-No le hagas caso a las apariencias, mi papá es la persona mas tierna y frágil emocionalmente que conozco- le dijo Akane por lo bajo.

-Bueno joven Hibiki, me dice que usted practica artes marciales¿Qué tal si nos muestra algo de su estilo?- Soun miró al joven tranquilamente, algo había en él que le agradaba, Ryoga lo miró y luego asintió –Bien, entonces vamos al patio, que es el lugar donde mejor puede mostrarnos-

Ryoga estaba en medio del amplio jardín de la casa, a un costado de él Akane y el señor Tendo lo miraban pacientemente esperando a que empezara con el kata, se puso en posición y comenzó, los movimientos de él eran pausados y medidos, para luego saltar y golpear con la agilidad de un tigre, inmediatamente volvía a la defensa como si estuviera acechando pacientemente, Akane miraba atentamente los pasos de su amigo, la mayoría era solo defensa, calmada y firme, pero cuando menos lo esperaba el joven saltaba y pateaba al aire para luego caer y volver a la defensa, Ryoga terminó el kata y se acercó a los Tendo esperando su aprobación.

-Tu estilo es muy bueno, tú también lo eres, debo suponer que dedicas mucho tiempo al arte, te felicito Ryoga sigue así- el señor Tendo lo miró muy serio un momento y luego rompió a llorar abrazándolo mientras farfullaba algo sobre su juventud el muchacho lo miró atónito un momento y luego desvió la mirada a su amiga, ella le hizo una seña con la mano para que estuviera tranquilo, consoló a su padre y entre ambos lo dejaron en su pieza durmiendo.

-Vaya, tu padre es muy buena persona- dijo Ryoga frotándose la nuca, luego miró por la ventana el atardecer –Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y seguramente en mi casa quieren una explicación de porque no fui a comer-

-Está bien¿Si quieres te acompaño?-

-Claro-

* * *

El señor Hibiki miraba por la ventana como el sol se ponía en el horizonte, estaba esperando que su hijo llegara para darle un castigo como Dios manda, cuando lo vio aparecer por el camino acompañado de una joven, extrañado se restregó los ojos y volvió a mirar, era cierto, espero un momento a que estuvieran más cerca y luego subió a su habitación, el chico se había salvado del castigo por esta vez. 

-Aquí vivo- Ryoga miró apesumbrado la casa donde él suponía le esperaban más problemas –Muchas gracias por acompañarme-

-No, muchas gracias a ti, por ayudarme y mostrarme tu estilo-

-No fue nada no te preocupes, bueno, adiós-

Akane esperó a que el joven entrara a la casa y luego enfiló a la suya, pensando, una idea le cruzó por la mente y apretó el paso, siguió de largo su casa, tenia que hacer algo antes, después de todo lo único que podía hacer por él por ahora era eso, él necesitaba de algo que lo hiciera sentir bien cuando llegara a su hogar.


	3. Una gran solucion y un Gran problema

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Capitulo 3

Una gran solución y un gran problema

-¿Qué es eso?- Ryoga señaló a la bolita de pelo que Akane tenia en las manos, ese día al salir de su casa se la había encontrado inmediatamente con esa cosita en brazos.

-Un Samoyedo- dijo mientras le pasaba el cachorro a él, el joven lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, el perrito era un barrigón con unas pequeñas orejitas triangulares, unos ojitos celestes y estaba cubierto de pelito blanco, además de ser muy panzón, era muy hermoso.

-Es lindo- dijo mientras le acariciaba la guatita.

-Es tuyo- Akane observó divertida como su amigo se atoraba y se ponía pálido.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ryoga le devolvió el perro y se limpió los oídos, esperaba haber escuchado mal.

-Que es tuyo, es mi regalo por haberme ayudado ayer- Akane le devolvió el perro a los brazos, el cual ni si quiera se había inmutado por el traspaso de manos, y seguía durmiendo en el séptimo cielo.

-Akane, no puedo tener un perro, no me dejarían, yo… - El perrito abrió ligeramente los ojos bostezó y se acomodó un poco más a él pegándose a su cuerpo "Rayos por que los hacen tan lindos" -Olvídalo, supongo que ahora serás mi compañero- Tomó al perro de las axilas y lo levanto a la altura de su rostro, el cachorrito bostezó mientras habría ligeramente los ojos -¿Es macho o hembra?-

-Macho¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?-

-Mmmmmmmmm… Atlas… Sí, ese será tu nombre- El joven volvió a ponérselo en los brazos preguntándose como diablos se lo explicaría a sus padres –¿Cuantos meses tiene?-

-1, esta recién destetado-

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- Ryoga tenia un dedo en la boca del perro, el cual estaba muy divertido mordiéndolo.

**Flash Back **

Akane se detuvo frente a la casa de su jefe, sabía perfectamente que molestarlo a esta hora era arriesgado, pero él tenia lo que ella buscaba, atravesó rápidamente el antejardín y tocó la puerta, esperó un momento hasta que apareció el no muy cordial rostro del hombre.

-¿Akane¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le preguntó de mal talante.

-Jefe ¿Su perra tenía cachorritos? Cierto-

-Si¿Y a que viene al caso?-

-Quiero uno- dijo rezando porque a ese viejo avaro no se le ocurriera vendérselo.

-Te reduzco la mitad de la paga y te llevas el que quieras-

-Esta bien- Dijo Akane con amargura, su bolsillo ahora estaba gritando de dolor "Viejo desgraciado y tacaño"

-Sígueme- El hombre entró a la casa seguido de la chica, pasaron hasta el patio donde una hermosa perra blanca jugaba con seis cachorros –Elige-

Akane se acercó a los perritos, se acercaron todos, algunos solo la olisquearon y se fueron de inmediato, otros la miraron un momento, pero hubo uno que le conquisto el corazón, el más grande de la camada se acercó a ella y alejó a los demás de un gruñido, Akane se puso de rodillas y lo tomó, al medio segundo después el perro dormía profundamente en sus brazos.

-Me llevo éste-

-El que quieras, ahora largo y recuerda que pasado mañana tienes jornada de nuevo- le espetó el viejo mientras entraba a la casa.

**Fin del Flash Back **

-Akane, fue la mitad de tu paga- Ryoga y ella estaban sentados en la acera mientas el perro corría cerca de ellos.

-No te preocupes, no es tan importante y ahora, debes mostrárselo a tus padres-

Ryoga tomó el perro en brazos y se adentró a lo que ahora era un terreno minado, preparado para lo que fuera, después de todo éste era su perro y el lucharía para conservarlo.

Akane lo observó entrar a la casa con el perro en los brazos irradiando un aire de decisión, sonrió el lento proceso de cicatrización había comenzado, sonrió, por lo menos él sanaría más rápido, lentamente emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, intentando no pensar en él.

* * *

-¡Ya dije que no!- El padre de Ryoga golpeo la mesa, habían discutido por más de una hora y aún no estaba listo para ceder -¡Ese perro se irá!- gritó señalando al cachorro, el cual no le ponía la mayor atención, estaba más entretenido desabrochándole los zapatos a su dueño. 

-¡Pero si yo lo cuidaré y alimentaré¡No tiene nada de malo que se quede!- Ryoga recogió el pequeño cuadrúpedo y se lo pasó a su padre, esperaba que tuviera el mismo efecto que en él, el señor Hibiki lo recibió de mala gana, el perro lo miró atentamente un momento y le volvió el rostro buscando al joven de la bandana, se revolvió en sus manos y luego saltó al suelo, corriendo a las piernas de su amo.

-Parece que es inteligente- El señor Hibiki observó divertido como el perro volvió a mordisquear los zapatos de su hijo –Bien, se queda, pero es tu responsabilidad, si se presenta algún problema lo pondré de patitas en la calle ¿Entendiste?-

-Si papá, muchas gracias- Ryoga tomó al perro y subió las escaleras a saltos hasta su cuarto, ahí deposito al perro con cuidado en el suelo, el animal lo miró un momento y comenzó a gemir.

-¿Qué te ocurre muchacho?-

El perro se tiró al suelo de espaldas poniéndose las manos en la barriga.

-Vaya tienes hambre… ¿Qué comen los perros?-

* * *

Akane estaba distraída en su pieza hojeando una revista, con dos collares negros en la mano, uno más grande que el otro, esperando pacientemente que su amigo llegara, suponía que le iría a consultar algo sobre el cachorro y ella ya se había adelantado un poco. 

-Akane, tienes visitas- La grave voz de su padre se dejó escuchar por la casa, ella se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada con los collares en las manos, tal como esperaba Ryoga estaba afuera con el perro al lado y una montaña de cosas que preguntarle.

-Hola Akane, eeeh… ¿Qué comen los perros?- El joven fue directamente al punto, el perro se quejaba cada ves mas fuerte.

-Vayamos a la tienda de mascotas para que le compres todo lo necesario, pero primero- La joven se arrodillo y el perro corrió a sus brazos, Akane lo tomó y le pasó el collar más pequeño por el cuello, lo ajustó un poco y soltó al pequeño Atlas, el perro se revolcó y intento morder el collar un tiempo, cuando se convenció de que no se lo podía sacar se echó de mal talante al lado del joven Hibiki –Y éste es para cuando crezca- Le dijo Akane entregándole el otro collar.

-Akane, no tenias porque, yo solo te hago gastar dinero, yo… - Ryoga bajó la cabeza avergonzado, estaba harto de ser un gasto.

-No es nada, no te preocupes ahora vamos a la tienda-

La tienda de mascotas era un local medianamente grande, con jaulas a los lados y con todos lo animales habidos y por haber apilados ahí, al centro estaba una gran montaña de comida para perros de todas las marcas y a los costados del mostrador algunas cadenas y arneses de todos los tamaños para perros, gatos inclusive loros, los jóvenes entraron rápidamente a ese mundo lleno de ruidos y olores desconocidos, Ryoga dejó a su pequeño perro en el suelo y intentando no lucir muy sorprendido se acercó al mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, busco una correa para un perro grande y un arnés para un cachorro- Ryoga intento esbozar una sonrisa a la aburrida cajera que tenia enfrente.

-Las correas varían de precio, de 3000 a 5000 yens, y los arneses también varían de 4000 a 5500 yens- Dijo la vendedora con caras de pocos amigos mientras sacaba las cadenas y los arneses de los que estaba hablando, Ryoga sopeso los artículos que tenia enfrente y se giró para pedirle su opinión a su compañera, pero ella estaba unos metros mas allá junto a su perro mirando un cerdito negro, el cual parecía muy encariñado con ella, suspiró, no quería molestarla así que se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco 10500 yens, prefería irse a la segura.

-Quiero esas- dijo señalando los artículos más caros, y con un enorme retorcijón en el estómago entregó el dinero a la cajera, tomó sus bolsas y se acercó a la montaña de comida.

-Creo que esta es buena- Akane se materializó a su lado con un paquete de 5 kilos de comida para cachorro, el joven la tomó y miró el precio, suspiró aliviado solo 6000 yens, le alcanzaría por lo menos para poder comprarse algo él después, un tirón en el pantalón lo hizo mirar hacia abajo, Atlas lo miraba como exigiendo saber que tenia en las manos, Ryoga se agachó y le acercó el paquete al perro.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó un tanto divertido, después de todo el perro no le respondería, el samoyedo olió el paquete y frunció el labio superior en señal de desaprobación, se alejó rápidamente hacia los alimentos y se acercó acarreando un paquete de comida de otra marca, el joven lo tomo distraídamente y miró el precio, se le fue el alma a los pies.

Atlas trotaba alegremente, luciendo su collar y arnés nuevo, un poco más atrás los jóvenes lo seguían conversando animadamente, a la luz de las de las farolas de la noche.

-Akane, muchas gracias por regalarme este perro, alegrará mi vida en casa- Ryoga miraba alegremente a la joven que lo acompañaba.

-Esa era la intención- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué era ese cerdo que tanto veías en la tienda?-

-Se llama P-Chan, llegó el mismo dia que yo, hasta ahora nadie lo ha querido pero a mi me parece adorable, lo paso a ver muy seguido a sí que en cierto modo ya me conoce-

-Ya veo- Los jóvenes se detuvieron enfrente de la casa de ella –Entonces mañana nos vemos- Akane asintió, así que Ryoga con una seña de la mano se despidió, seguido de su perro.

* * *

-¿Cuánto puedes comer?- El joven Hibiki miraba sorprendido como el perro se devoraba el quinto plato de comida que le servía, el canino lo miró un momento, terminó el plato y se alejó un poco, dando vueltas a su habitación, el padre del adolescente le había dado el consentimiento de que entrara mientras no anduviera por el resto de la casa, Ryoga observó distraído como su cachorro daba unas vueltas más y se agachaba. 

-¡NO AHÍ NO!- El joven tomó rápidamente a Atlas en brazos y lo llevó afuera en el momento justo que el perro soltaba su cargamento, esperó que terminara mientras suspiraba de alivio –Debes hacer afuera si no te tendrás que ir- volvió a entrar con el perro a su dormitorio y lo dejó en un cajón con periódico que había preparado.

-Tu dormirás ahí- Se dio vuelta, se desvistió rápidamente, se puso pijama y ya iba a saltar a la cama cuando un gimoteo lo detuvo, miró hacia atrás, el pequeño samoyedo lo miraba con ojitos de cachorro a él y a su cama.

-O no tu duermes ahí- Ryoga señalo el cajón, Atlas gimió un poco más fuerte mientras se le acercaba y con una pata le tocaba el pie –O no, no, no, no- El joven saltó a su cama y el perro se levantó en dos patas, con una cara extrema de sufrimiento -¡Por que te hicieron tan lindo! Esta bien… Vamos sube- el perro subió de un salto y le lengüeteó la cara mientras movía la cola –Ya basta, tranquilo, vamos a dormir- Abrió la cama y el cachorro se metió inmediatamente, el joven se acostó a su lado y se miró los antebrazos por un momento, las marcas aún estaban algo frescas a pesar de que no se había cortado hacia ya unos días, aún no lograba comprender por que el cortarse le proporcionaba esa tranquilidad, suspiró y acaricio al samoyedo, el animal lo miró unos instantes y en silencio le lamió todas y cada una de las heridas, luego lo miró como reprochándolo, le dio la espalda y se puso a dormir Ryoga miró extrañado al perro, se encogió de hombros y se acostó a dormir.

El joven Hibiki se despertó temprano, con la luz en el rostro, pestañeó intentando enfocar su mirada, Atlas aún dormía a su lado, cubriendo todo de babas y pelos, miró al perro un momento y se volvió a acostar aún era muy temprano, estiró los brazos al cielo mientras miraba el techo, miró atentamente sus antebrazos y se incorporó de un salto, extrañado miró sus extremidades y luego al perro, las marcas hasta ayer frescas eran ahora unas líneas rojas, ya cicatrizando.

-Vaya, parece que me estoy curando-


	4. El cerdito del adios

_Todos los,personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Vivian: Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me das_

_No estoy segura si seguir esta historia, la verdad es que tengo algo asi como un vacio creativo, ademas otra me atormenta _

Capitulo 4

El cerdito del adiós

Akane caminaba lentamente hacia Ryoga, por la playa, en el amanecer, la luz violeta bañaba su cuerpo dándole reflejos azules a su cabello, dándole brillo a su piel, y la juguetona sombra hacia que su cuerpo resaltara haciéndola lucir hermosa, serena, divina, El joven Hibiki corrió a su encuentro, no quería hacerla esperar

-Ryoga, hoy dia me voy, me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo- La joven se acerco a el abrazándolo

-Tranquila, yo voy contigo, juntos los dos a Nerima- Ryoga le paso los brazos por su estrecha cintura

-¿Estas seguro¿Dejarías tu casa y tu vida por eso?- Akane lo miro a los ojos

-Totalmente- El joven acorto lentamente la distancia que separaba sus rostros, y la beso tímidamente –Te amo- Ryoga volvió a besarla, ahora no tan tímido, explorando, aunque algo no estaba bien Akane se separo de el y sonriendo volvió a besarlo

Ryoga abrió los ojos, lo primero que distinguió fueron los azules ojos de su perro, lo segundo fue la sensación del perro lamiéndole la boca

-¡ATLAS¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!- Grito mientras escupía y se limpiaba la boca, el perro ahora el doble de su tamaño normal lo miraba entretenido limpiarse con las mangas los labios luego miro el reloj, las 6:30 am –No puede ser que ya lleves una semana aquí y me sigas despertando temprano, desgraciado sepas que arruinaste uno de los mejores sueños que e tenido- Ryoga se acostó de nuevo dándole la espalda al Samoyedo, mientras intentaba mantener el fresco recuerdo del sueño en su mente, era la primera ves que soñaba con una mujer, nunca le habían interesado sus compañeras de curso, la mayoría unas tontitas que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba en la vida, pero Akane era distinta, el sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de esa hermosa joven, la ultima semana se habían pasado todos los días juntos (Llevando obviamente a Atlas) en la playa, en el pequeño bosque que había cerca del camino, hablando de cualquier tema y a veces practicando Artes marciales, esa semana era lejos la mejor que le había tocado en la vida, pero todo eso se acababa ese dia, Akane se marchaba y el se debía quedar unos 4 días mas, era cierto pero lo peor de todo es que el vivía en Kyoto y ella en Nerima, no sabia cuanto pasaría sin volver a verla, y para el cada segundo que pasara alejado de ella era una tortura, se golpeo la cara intentando alejar eso de su mente, al no poder reconciliar el sueños se levanto y se ducho rápidamente, tomo la cadena y se la ato al perro, junto con el salio en dirección indefinida, estaba amaneciendo, la bruma de la mañana se dejaba caer pesada sobre sus hombros, como n invisible velo y no había un alma en la calle

Akane le había dicho que ella se iría a la hora de almuerzo, y el aun no tenia idea de que regalarle, paso distraídamente por fuera de la tienda de mascotas, el único local abierto a esa hora, al parecer la dueña era una madrugadora, siguió de largo, se paro en seco y se devolvió rápidamente hacia el local, ya había encontrado el regalo

Akane miraba por la ventana, mientras terminaba de hacer su maleta, ya faltaba poco para que se fueran y Ryoga no aparecía, tal vez se había arrepentido, ella tenia muchas ganas de verlo, era el primer hombre amable, tranquilo, caballeroso y practicante de artes marciales que conocía, le había ayudado mucho, en especial para olvidarse de su ex novio, un idiota sin corazón, además era la primera persona que conocía que sufría los mismos problemas que ella paso en su niñez, si definitivamente deseaba verlo ,algo desilusionada termino de arreglar el bolso, cerro rápidamente el cierre y se dio vuelta para salir, topándose con el duro pecho del joven Hibiki

-¡Ryoga!, pensé que ya no ibas a venir- Akane observo feliz al joven que tenia en frente, el chico sonrió, mientras el perro de el saltaba intentando atraer la atención de Akane

-Como podía faltar, jamás, aunque lloviera, tronara o granizara yo vendría a despedirte-

-Eres genial- Akane miro a su amigo de pies a cabeza y noto que le faltaba algo –Oye ¿Y tu bandana?- pregunto mientras señalaba la cabeza de el

-La ocupe en algo mas importante, hablando de eso- Ryoga se llevo la mano a la espalda, y saco un pequeño cerdito negro, con su pañoleta amarrada al cuello –Un pequeño presente-

-¡P-Chan!- La joven tomo al cerdito en sus brazos, al parecer el pequeño animalito la reconoció por que soltó un gruñido de felicidad, mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos –Pero, como lo compraste, era muy caro por eso seguía ahí-

-Nada es caro si es para una amiga como tu- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa –Akane, yo quería decirte algo- Ryoga comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras bajaba la voz y los colores le subían al rostro - yo…..-

-¡Akane nos vamos!- la voz de la hermana mayor de ella interrumpió al joven Hibiki, La joven miro la puerta y sin esperar mucho mas abrazo a su amigo

-Adiós Ryoga- dijo apretando el abrazo, el chico se quedo estático un momento y luego muy tenso la rodeo con sus brazos

-Adiós Akane, nos veremos pronto ¿Cierto?- dijo esperanzado deseando con todo su ser que eso pudiera concretarse, aun abrazándola

-Por supuesto- Akane se separo de el y lo tomo por los hombros –Me tienes que ir a ver en cuanto puedas, si no iré yo- Ryoga asintió con un nudo en la garganta, el perro que se había quedado quieto un momento, contemplo a los jóvenes un momento, se miro con el cerdo que se encontraba ahora en el piso, el le hizo una seña afirmativa, así que se alejo un poco y luego a toda velocidad empujo a Akane en las piernas, la joven fue impulsada hacia Ryoga, el cual intento atajarla con poco éxito, Así que ambos callaron al piso besándose, estuvieron un momento así hasta que Akane rompió el contacto, tomo su bolso al pequeño P-Chan y salio como un bólido de la habitación, Ryoga se quedo tirado en el suelo aun en estado de shock, el perro se acerco y lo movió un poco, el joven reacciono y se levanto de un salto, salio disparado por la puerta, en dirección a la salida, pero cuando llegó ahí ya no había rastro de los Tendo, Maldijo en silencio, tomo al perro que lo había seguido y se alejo en dirección a su casa, con el beso aun pegado a los labios.

Akane, se subió como una flecha al taxi que la esperaba afuera junto a su familia, el taxista ya había perdido la paciencia esperando así que en cuanto la menor de los Tendo cerro la puerta apretó el acelerador a fondo y quemando neumáticos se alejo rápidamente de la casa, Akane intento serenarse, aun tenia la respiración agitada

-¿Sucedió algo hermanita?- Ukyo que iba sentada a su lado la miraba extrañada del alocado comportamiento de su hermana

-Para que preguntas Ukyo, seguro algo le paso con Ryoga ¿No Akane?, pero es verdad tu no lo conoces, es un buen partido por donde lo mires- Nabiki estiro el brazo y toco el hombro de su hermana menor, esta parecía volar en Venus, murmuro algo y con su cerdo en las manos les dio la espalda, mientras miraba la colina donde había conocido al joven Ryoga, inconcientemente se llevo los dedos a los labios, aun sentía fresca la sensación del beso, sabia que había sido una accidente pero había reaccionado de la peor manera, tomo a P-Chan por las axilas el cerdito la miro acusadoramente, mientras intentaba desatarse la bandana

-Tranquilo P-Chan si te aprieta yo te la suelto- Akane tomo la tela y la desamarro con mucho cuidado, cosa difícil por que le temblaba la mano, aun a la distancia que la tenia podía sentir el aroma del chico que antes era su dueño, termino de desamarrarla y la estiro, para volver a ponérsela a su mascota, algo en el reverso le llamo la atención, así que se la acerco un poco mas, había algo escrito del otro lado, se concentro un poco y pudo distinguir la caligrafía de Ryoga, lentamente leyó el mensaje

_Cuando apareciste en mi vida _

_Me trajiste un sol y un horizonte _

_Si bien no soy perfecto _

_Intente ser amable _

_Intente mantenerte cerca _

_A pesar de mis errores _

_Lamento ser solo un hombre _

_Atorado en sus problemas _

_Llegaste en el momento mas indicado _

_Justo cuando ya no podía mantenerme sereno _

_Y contenerme para no escupir al cielo _

_Y es que le trajiste colores _

_Luces y valores _

_A este que es mi camino _

_Oscuro de tanto _

_Dolor ya sufrido _

_Y ahora que te marchas _

_Y el destino me obliga a mirarte de lejos _

_Y ahora que no siento _

_Tú presencia en mi cielo _

_Te recuerdo para intentar _

_Mantenerte cerca _

_Para seguir sintiendo tu luz _

_Alumbrando el universo _

_Y aunque no soy bueno escribiendo _

_Hago lo que puedo _

_Por que sin ti Akane Tendo _

_Yo estaría muerto _

_Porque sin la luz que me prestaste _

_Yo estaría colgado _

_Porque sin el amigo que me trajiste _

_Yo estaría solo _

_Porque si no te hubiera conocido _

_Yo seria solo _

_Una sombra que paso _

_Por la vida en un suspiro _

_Dejando en este mundo _

_Solo dolor en el camino _

_Akane, no se como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi, así que aquí te traigo esta ridícula composición, espero que te guste _

Akane leyó la nota varias veces sin saberlo con una sonrisa en los labios, la guardo en su bolsillo y tomo a P-Chan en brazos, esperaba ver a Ryoga luego, aunque sabia que eso era prácticamente imposible, pasarían meses hasta que se vieran de nuevo, miro por la ventana y vio su reflejo, sintiendo aun el beso sellando su boca

* * *

Ryoga caminaba sin rumbo fijo desde hacia horas, necesitaba pensar, inclusive había dejado el perro en el patio de su hogar, ahora frente al océano miraba el atardecer, otra vez, deseando ardientemente volver a ver a Akane, se llevo una mano a los labios, aunque muy extraño y en contra de todos sus pronósticos y aspiraciones, ese había sido su primer beso, suspiro mientras se tendía en la arena, por algún extraño motivo se sentía entupidamente alegre, tranquilo, completo, espero a que el sol terminara de ocultarse y se levanto en dirección a su casa, los siguientes meses serian eternos. 


	5. No vale la pena seguir aquí

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Dark Ryoga: Muchas gracias, el poema, bueno hago lo que puedo, a eres un adivino, aunque no todo saldra tan bien jejejejeje_

_ Aviso, tengo algunos problemas para poder seguirla (Este capitulo lo tenia guardado)  
_

Capitulo 5

No vale la pena seguir aquí

Ryoga miraba hastiado el camino de regreso, lo sabia de memoria, los árboles pasaban rápidamente en una monotonía interminable, aparto la mirada hacia su mascota, el animal dormía profundamente a su lado, gracias a los somníferos, después de la primera hora de viaje y del segundo vomito, le había dado unas pastillas para dormir, al parecer funcionaban tanto para personas como para animales, miro sus manos, donde estaba el segundo collar que ella le había dado, al tocarlo sentía que guardaba en parte la esencia de la muchacha, se restregó los ojos, ya llevaban unas 3 horas de viaje y estaban cerca de su destino, suspirando pensó en que podría estar haciendo la muchacha de cabello oscuro y mirada profunda.

* * *

Akane entro a su cuarto con el cerdito negro en los brazos y el bolso al hombro, dejo las cosas y a P-Chan en el suelo y sin muchos preámbulos se tiro a su adorada cama 

-Tengo mucho sueño- murmuro mientras abrazaba su almohada, cerro los ojos por un momento intentando encontrar la paz en brazos de Morfeo, pero el susodicho no quiso mostrar ni la nariz, se incorporo bajo la atenta mirada del cerdito y se golpeo suavemente la cara, "No puede ser fue un viaje tremendamente largo, debería estar muerta de cansancio, pero ni siquiera me pesan los ojos" se levanto y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, P- Chan se acerco y le araño levemente una pierna, ella miro hacia abajo y vio a su mascota con la pañoleta-collar en la boca, se arrodillo y tomo el pedazo de tela que el animal le ofrecía, con cuidado lo dejo en escritorio al lado de la foto de su mejor amiga o mejor dicho su ex mejor amiga, después de todo no habían vuelto a hablar hacia mucho tiempo después de eso, paseo su mirada por la pared de su dormitorio, ahí estaba la foto de ese desgraciado y aunque aun no tenia el valor de sacarlo de su lugar porque la había sacado del hoyo y la había vuelto a hundir, apretó la tela que tenia en las manos mientras su aura se extendía y el rostro del cuadro se hacia borroso por las lagrimas, aun no podía creer el engaño que le había producido, miro sus antebrazos mientras sentía como un nudo en su garganta la estrangulaba

-Esto fue por tu culpa, me pregunto si se sentirá bien después de lo que me hizo- El cerdito la miro unos momentos y luego corrió en dirección a la puerta, arañándola desesperadamente, vuelto loco por salir de esa habitación cargada de energía

-Maldito idiota- gimió antes de que el llanto la invadiera por completo

* * *

Las mismas caras, los mismos muros, la misma gente, la misma soledad, Ryoga estaba sentado en su usual puesto, lejos del resto de sus compañeros, esperando que comenzaran las clases, habían pasado unos días desde que había llegado y el ingreso a clases era un hecho, los jóvenes se arremolinaban en algunos lugares del salón contando todas sus experiencias del verano, el en cambio esperaba que empezará la clase sin mucho entusiasmo y sin conversar con nadie, esa actitud le había acarreado una serie de problemas, inclusive muchas peleas, pero eso solo había acentuado su alejamiento hacia los demás, tomo su lápiz y comenzó a garabatear el cuaderno que tenia enfrente, con la vista perdida en algún lugar y la mente en Nerima, junto a ella, esperaba que ya hubiera encontrado lo que le había escrito en la bandana, el profesor entro en el salón y la clase comenzó con el usual aire a tedio de todas las mañanas, como si las vacaciones solo fueran un vago sueño que algún osado logro imaginar, Ryoga siguió con la vista en el cielo pensando en ella, era curioso entre mas intentaba olvidarla mas recordaba su aroma, su mirada, su risa, su presencia, la suavidad de su pelo y el sabor de sus labios sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, definitivamente estaba muy enamorado, un ligero hormigueo le recorrió los labios y no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo menos tenia de recuerdo un beso 

-¡HIBIKI¡Explique lo que estaba diciendo!- El profesor de alguna manera había llegado hasta su mesa, mientras agitaba amenazadoramente el libro, Ryoga lo miro un momento y se encogió de hombros -¡Al pasillo¡Ahora!-

El portazo resonó en todo el edificio y el joven Hibiki se quedo fuera del salón con dos cubos llenos de agua, era un buen precio si era por ella

* * *

Ryoga caminaba lentamente hacia su casa, no había apuro por llegar, apretó un poco el papel que llevaba en las manos, regalo de su querido profesor, donde explicaba lo mal alumno que era el joven, entro sigilosamente al vestíbulo, rezando porque nadie lo viera, desafortunadamente su padre estaba en el comedor lo vio pasar 

-Ryoga, ven aquí y cuéntame como te fue en tu primer día de clases- El señor Hibiki estaba sentado cómodamente, agradeciendo de entrar a trabajar en unos días mas, Ryoga se acerco sin mucho entusiasmo y le estiro el papel arrugado -¿Qué es esto?-

-Lee- El joven Hibiki espero pacientemente, mientras su Padre leía y a la vez mostraba en su rostro toda su gama de colores

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- Grito mientras se levantaba de un salto

-Lo que dice ahí, me mandaron afuera por no prestar atención-

-¡SI¡SE LEER¡QUE HICISTE AHORA¡NO PUEDES TENER UN DIA TRANQUILO EN LA ESCUELA!- El padre de Ryoga escupía mientras se paseaba por la habitación con el papel en lo alto y todas las venas del cuello marcadas -¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO YA ESTOY HARTO!- El adulto se paro delante de el mientras tomaba aire, abrió la boca para gritar algo mas cuando el rostro de la Madre del joven apareció desde la sala

-¿Quieren dejar de gritar? No escucho mi programa- Ambos hombres la miraron un momento y su marido comenzó a gritar como un enajenado

-¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE¡SOLO TE IMPORTAS TU¡YA NO SE POR QUE ME CASE CONTIGO!- La mujer lo miro un momento y con un despectivo movimiento de la mano dio media vuelta, su esposo la observo antes de echar a correr detrás de ella gritando algo, Ryoga salio corriendo de la habitación, subió los escalones de a 3 y cerro su puerta de un golpe, justo para amortiguar los gritos que venían de abajo, sin poder evitarlo miro un momento la pared y le dio un tremendo golpe, antes de sujetarse la cabeza y romper a llorar

* * *

Atlas observo atentamente el traqueteo de su dueño por la habitación, el perro estaba sentado arriba de la cama del joven mientras que este llenaba una enorme mochila marrón de viaje, el samoyedo bajo de un salto cuando Ryoga cerraba la mochila, fue al escritorio que había en la habitación y saco la gruesa cadena que usaban para sacarlo a pasear, con ella en el hocico se acerco al joven con un gruñido bajo, como para demostrar que el estaba ahí, Ryoga lo miro unos momentos y tomo la correa entre las manos 

-Lo siento amigo pero tu te quedas aquí- dijo mientras devolvía la correa a su sitio, el perro lo miro un momento, tomo la mochila y se alejo corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus cuatro patas -¡Ey desgraciado¡Vuelve aquí!- grito mientras salía volando de la pieza, saltaba todos los escalones y corría hacia la calle intentando dar alcance al perro

Ryoga estaba exhausto, mínimo había corrido diez calles buscando al loco animal que tenia por mascota, el perro seguía siempre delante de el con la cola en alto y toda carrera "¿Que estaba pensando cuando lo acepte?"

-¡Esta bien¡Vienes conmigo!- El perro se detuvo al instante, se dio vuelta y le entrego alegremente la mochila, Ryoga la agarro algo asqueado, la mitad estaba totalmente babeada, Atlas lo miro con ojitos de cachorro y luego se puso a trota en dirección a la casa

-¿Desde cuando un animal es mas inteligente que yo¿Después que será¿Me ganaras jugando ajedrez? - Ryoga siguió meneando la cabeza mientras seguia a su alegre mascota

* * *

Akane conversaba alegremente con sus amigas, hacia mucho que no las veia y tenia unas ganas incontenibles de verlas 

-Akane¿Conociste a alguien interesante este verano?- Pregunto Sauyuri, mientras Yuca casi le saltaba encima para escuchar mejor

-Si es verdad Akane, lo mas seguro es que conociste algún chico ¿Cierto?- La interrogo Yuca mientras apretaban a la su pobre amiga contra la pared

-Bueno, la verdad es que ….. si conocí a un chico,¡Pero solo es mi amigo!- Agrego rápidamente al ver las caras de sus amigas

-Si seguro, y ¿Cómo era¿Alto y musculoso? O algo bajito¡cuenta!- Sauyuri casi le gritaba en la oreja, Akane las observo un momento y tomo aire, seria un largo y tortuoso interrogatorio

La menor de los Tendo caminaba apoyada a la pared, después de ese largo y tortuoso día de clases, sus amigas la habían ahogado en preguntas y cuando la campana sonó, usaron 2 cuadernos para poder seguir preguntando, para colmo el profesor las había echado al pasillo, lo cual no las detuvo fue peor, a la salida tuvo que correr para que no siguieran molestando, con la cabeza aun dándole vueltas, logro llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta y subió rápidamente, callo rendida a su cama dejándose seducir con Morfeo cuando la voz de su hermana mayor interrumpió su dulce y necesitado encuentro

-¡Akane¡Te llaman por teléfono!-

-Ya vooooy……-Dijo con la voz aletargada, bajo lentamente las escaleras, avanzo a tientas por el pasillo y tomo el auricular que le ofrecía su hermana –¿Si?- Akane salto del susto cuando del otro lado de la línea la estridente voz de Yuca se dejo escuchar

-Casi lo olvido ¿Qué le gustaba comer?- La joven miro un momento el aparato con una enorme gota de sudor

-¡¿POR QUE A MI?!-

* * *

Ryoga caminaba rápidamente por la oscura y fría noche intentando ver algo en el mapa que llevaba, y aunque a lo lejos se podía ver el despuntar del alba, no podía ver nada, el perro lo seguía lealmente a su lado, habían caminado desde el atardecer, estaba cansado, muy cansado, además tenia mucho frió, miro en su derredor, habían pasado por unos baldíos, entro a uno que no tenia rejas, se refugio en unos tubos de cementos, abrió su mochila y saco unos panes que había comprado en el camino, los comió rápidamente y con el perro a su lado se dispuso a dormir. 

-¡OYE MUCHACHO SAL DE AHÍ!- Ryoga se levanto de un salto golpeándose la cabeza cuando el trabajador pateo su improvisado refugio, con una mano en su nuevo chichón y la otra en la mochila salio volando seguido de Atlas, que después de haber mordido la pierna del obrero corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alejarse del furioso hombre, se detuvieron unas calles mas allá para intentar reordenar la situación, el joven se miro las manos, un mapa de Japón, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, mientras contaba el dinero para entrar a un baño publico "Todo esto vale la pena si te encuentro a ti Akane"


	6. No esperaba un encuentro así

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Dark Ryoga: Cierto este Ryoga tiene algo mas de sentido de orientacion XD_

_Vivian: A mi tambien me pasaron cosas raras con Fanfiction, asi que te comprendo perfectamente, y lo de las amigas, es casi una maldicion jejeje_

Capitulo 6

No esperaba un encuentro así

Ryoga caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, pero extrañamente sentía las piernas entumecidas, a pesar de eso había caminado mucho ese día, estaba decidido a llegar a su lado, apretó un poco el paso, mientras sentía que el estomago le burbujeaba, miro su mapa, ya faltaba mucho menos, el perro a su lado lo miraba algo preocupado, acercándose le tomo la punta de la manga, mientras se quejaba suavemente

-Ya suéltame, no vamos a descansar hasta la tarde ¿Si?- dijo mientras secaba la tela, baboseada por el perro, Atlas lo miro con mala cara, si es que los perros podían hacer eso, y adelantándosele troto dignamente sin siquiera mirarlo, extrañado el joven lo siguió lo mas rápido que podía, no se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien

* * *

Akane caminaba hacia la escuela como de costumbre, aliviada de no haberla encontrado ayer en clases, no tenia ganas de verla, como tampoco tenia ganas de verlo a el, entro lentamente al establecimiento, aun era temprano, en contra siempre de ella ese día había madrugado, así que por fin llegaba temprano, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su sala, suponiendo que estaba vacía, se equivoco, y por mucho. Una joven mujer China y de cabello morado, que ella conocía bien, era difícil olvidar a una de las pocas personas que pudo considerar su amiga en su niñez, estaba "Besándose" (por no decir comiendo) con un joven alto, musculoso de cabello negro amarrado en una trencita, ese que le había jurado un mundo nuevo, ese que la había rescatado de esa enorme oscuridad, ese que ella había amado con locura, ese que alguna ves fue su mundo, ese que le había causado una profunda herida en el alma, ese que aun no podía olvidar, estaban de espaldas por lo que no la vieron entrar, Akane los miro un segundo mientras sentía que su mundo se caía lentamente a pedacitos y luego corrió, salio de la escuela, choco con alguien, no se molesto en volverse a ver, derribo a algunas personas mas en su loca carrera, tenia que huir, necesitaba huir, lejos lo mas lejos que podía, mientras la pena se le escapaba en lagrimas, abundantes, tibias, dolorosas, era como si se le escapara el corazón lentamente, trayendo consigo un martirio, corrió, sin ver donde pisaba con un grito atravesado en el pecho, mientras las heridas en los brazos le ardían como si le estuvieran poniendo hierros al rojo vivo, sin saber como llego a las afueras de la ciudad, y sin aguantar mas grito, grito su rabia, maldiciendo, su dolor, su vida, su amor, su esperanza, su idiotez, las rodillas le fallaron y con la vista nublada lloro, lloro como no hacia mucho, aliviando lentamente su carga, dejando escurrir lentamente su alma

* * *

-¡Que diablos me pasa!- Ryoga se limpio la boca con la manga, con el sabor amargo del vomito pegado a su paladar, de nuevo el pecho se convulsiono involuntariamente y las arcadas no tardaron en hacer efecto, apoyado en un árbol al lado del camino vomito hasta el alma, el perro a su lado lo miro desaprobadoramente, volvió a limpiarse con la manga y cuando sus rodillas dejaron de temblar, se puso de nuevo en movimiento 

-Ya no falta nada, debemos llegar- Se dijo a si mismo intentando darse ánimos, apoyándose en lo que encontraba camino lentamente, con el sol en la cara, lentamente la ciudad se dibujo a lo lejos en el horizonte, Ryoga sintió que las fuerzas lo invadían de nuevo, apretó el paso, le costaba ver bien y tiritaba de frió, además tenia una sed inmensa, como si tuviera tizones en la garganta, bañado en sudor camino sin saber donde lo conducían sus pasos, podía sentir a su lado el perro conduciéndolo, camino hasta que sus piernas se negaron a dar un paso mas y callo pesadamente al suelo mientras Atlas intentaba levantarlo, sin saberlo había llegado a Nerima

* * *

Akane caminaba lentamente por las calles que daban a su casa, tenia un aspecto lamentable, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, el uniforme manchado de suciedad en las rodillas y codos y en los antebrazos habían manchas carmesí, el débil sello que las cerraba cedió y las heridas se habían abierto, provocando que la sangre se derramara generosamente, dejando que su vida se escapara lentamente, el pelo revuelto y desarmado, y una enorme tristeza reflejada en sus pupilas acompañada de un aura triste, oscura, desesperanzada, no había asistido a clases ese día, sabia que si su padre se enteraba seguramente le llamaría la atención, pero no importaba, nada importaba ya solo quería dormir, las personas que pasaban a su lado la miraban de forma extraña, eso tampoco importaba, los brazos aun le ardían levemente, los miro despectivamente, por lo menos sabia que ella no los había abierto esta vez, se paso la mano por los ojos y las mejillas, intentando borrar el rastro que las lagrimas había marcado en su rostro, y ensayando una triste sonrisa para cuando llegara a su casa 

Akane miro extrañada la puerta de su casa, se podía ver un ajetreo acompañado de maletas y de su familia corriendo de arriba abajo, se acerco intentando adivinar que había sucedido ahora, su padre se acerco mientras gesticulaba algo

-¿Qué sucede papá?- Pregunto, intentando de que su voz no sonara quebrada

-Nos vamos de viaje por el fin de semana, tu también vienes, así que sube y arregla tus cosas- dijo distraídamente, miro a su hija de una pasada, se detuvo un momento y volvió a mirarla mas exhaustivamente -¡HIJA¡¿QUE TE PASO¡MI BEBE¡SE ESTA MURIENDO MI BEBE¡NOOOOOOOOOOO¡LLAMEN A LA AMBULANCIA¡LA NASA¡EL FBI¡LO QUE SEA!- Grito mientras abrazaba desesperadamente a su hija y lloraba a lagrima viva

-¡Papá¡Estoy bien solo me caí!- Dijo entre divertida y abochornada el señor Tendo la agarro por los hombros mientras la examinaba con la vista

-¡¿Estas segura¡No te duele nada¡¿Solo son rasguñotes?!- Interrogo, aun con la cara abrazada en lágrimas

-Si papá estoy bien- Akane intento separarse de su Padre y alejarse de la bola de curiosos que se había acercado a observar mejor el alboroto que el patriarca de la familia estaba haciendo –Voy a subir, para arreglar mis cosas y a cambiarme- Se soltó rápidamente de sus asfixiantes pero amorosos brazos y corrió a la casa, voló por las escaleras, y entro a su pieza donde P-Chan la estaba esperando ansioso de volver a acunarse en el pecho de su dueña, recibió rápidamente al cerdito, y con el en brazos abrió su guarda ropa, volvió a mirar sus antebrazos, surcados por líneas rojas, suspiro, esperaba que este viaje le ayudara a olvidar, miro por la ventana y sin poder evitarlo pensó en Ryoga, deseaba, necesitaba verlo pronto.

* * *

Atlas intento mover a su dueño desesperado, ya habían pasado mediadora desde que había caído al suelo y no daba muestras de querer levantarse, ahora la noche caía sobre ellos y el frió comenzaba a devorarle los huesos, el perro desesperado, corrió en círculos alrededor de el ladrando, se escucharon algunos gritos con vagas amenazas, al borde de un colapso nervioso el cuadrúpedo se aventuro hasta el final de la calle, a lo lejos una sombra caminaba por la oscura noche, esperanzado corrió hacia ella, se trataba de una mujer, de no mas de 20 años, de pelo y ojos castaños, en cuanto llego junto a ella le corto el paso, tomo suavemente una de sus mangas y la tiro hacia donde momentos antes habia abandonado al joven 

-Suéltame- La mujer tiro un poco de su brazo, solo logrando que la punta de su abrigo se hiciera de dos no muy decorativos agujeros, hastiada se dejo llevar por el animal, mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando la guió hasta un joven, botado en el suelo, se encuclillado al lado de el y le toco el rostro, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo levanto y colocándolo en su espalda emprendió el camino hacia su hogar, con el perro detrás de ella, el joven necesitaba cuidados inmediatos

* * *

-Colera- La voz del medico no tuvo ningún asomo de duda cuando termino el examen, Ukyo Tendo miro desconcertada al doctor, según ella tenia entendido esa enfermedad ya no existía en la actualidad 

-Pero¿No que esa enfermedad ya no es problema en esta época?-

-Señorita, las enfermedades nunca dejan de ser un problema, además el colera es muy peligroso, si no se trata es capaz de matar en cuestión de horas, 1 de cada 20 casos presentan complicaciones, esta frente a uno de ellos- El medico miro a la joven y luego saco algunas cajas de su maletín y una bolsa llena de un liquido transparente –Antibióticos, debe tomarlos cada 8 horas y suero gluco salino, lo rehidratará, especial cuidado con o que come, solo puede tomar agua hervida y es posible que siga en ese estado de inconciencia, la bacteria ya esta desde hace un buen tiempo, no es seguro que sobreviva- El hombre cerro el maletín, garabateo una cuenta y se fue diciendo algo sobre volver a cobrar mañana, Ukyo arropo un poco mas al joven mientras volvía a tomar su temperatura 41 Cel. Preocupada se levanto para hervir agua, preguntándose si sobreviviría

* * *

Akane miraba el ocaso a trabes de la ventana del hotel en que se estaban alojando, había llegado hacia poco y se quedarían hasta el dia siguiente, ese viaje le hacia como anillo al dedo, pero aun no entendía por que su padre lo había organizado, desvió la mirada hacia su hermana Nabiki, ambas compartían la pieza y ella estaba en la cama contigua a la suya 

-Nabiki ¿Por qué papá organizo este viaje?-

-No lo se, pero no importa solo diviértete- Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Si, eso creo- Su hermana la miro un momento y con una sonrisa en los labios paso a su cama

-O ¿Extrañas a tu querido Ryoga?, supongo que este viaje seria mas ameno para ti si estuviera el ¿O me equivoco?- Pregunto divertida, esperando el sonrojo de su hermana pequeña –Akane¿Te sientes bien?- Nabiki estaba algo extrañada, Akane no le había contestado, no se había puesto roja no había experimentado ningún cambio, lo usual en ella era que se pusiera a farfullar algo ininteligible mientras se ponía mas roja que un tomate

-Si, no es nada……….- Respondió, volviendo a mirar la ventana lanzando un hondo suspiro, Nabiki sabia que algo estaba mal y con cuidado se atrevió a poner el dedo en la llaga

-No será que ¿Viste a Ranma?- Akane respingo dolorosamente ante la mención del nombre que ella estaba intentando enterrar, desvió los ojos a los de su hermana, quien esperaba una respuesta y en su mirar se podía ver que se la sacaría aunque fuera a la fuerza

-Si….. lo Shampo- El nudo reapareció dolorosamente en la garganta, mientras los ojos lentamente se le cargaban de lagrimas

-Hermana, ……- Nabiki prefirió guardar silencio, sabia lo delicado que era el tema para la joven, después de todo aun no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para olvidarlo

-Estaban los dos…….solos- La voz le sonó quebrada, intento aguantar la pena que se la estaba comiendo –No lo entiendo, creí que eso ya era pasado, aunque aun recuerdo como si estuviera pasando, cuando le decía……. Que yo solo lo dejaría de amar cuando el planeta diera marcha atrás………., me pregunto cuando mi mundo dará marcha atrás para poder olvidar al idiota…….-Las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y la rabia le cargo el alma –Je idiota dije, no el es¡Un maldito engendro¡Un estupido¡Un mentiroso¡UN TRAIDOR!- Nabiki tomo a su hermana por los hombros intentando trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad

-¡Akane¡Ya tranquila!- La sacudió levemente, su hermana la miro un momento, con el rostro empapado, mostrando las cicatrices de esos años

-¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo olvidar al muy idiota¿Por qué soy tan estupida? Me engaño con ella durante meses y yo seguía creyendo en sus promesas vacías, en sus palabras rotas, en todo lo que hacia y decía- Akane sujeto a su hermana por los hombros, descargando su pena

-Akane olvídalo, el no te merece-

-¡No entiendes¡El era mi mundo¡Mi todo¡Mi amigo¡Mi hombro¡Mi luz¡¿Y que resulto¡Me engaño¡Todo mi mundo se fue al suelo!- La joven abrazo fuertemente a su hermana mientras lloraba a mares

-Akane, tranquila, tranquila¿No ves que ahora ay otro para ti?- Le dijo Nabiki mientras la sostenía, estaba decidida a que su hermana olvidara al inepto de Ranma


	7. La luz y la sombra

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Vivian: Es cierto nabiki actuo como buena hermana, aunque sea una vez, esta bueno de que comercialise a la familia jajajajaja_

_Dar Ryoga: Aqui Akane recibe su paquetito, y lo Ukyo, solo fue un capricho de mi desquiciada mente, ademas no me imagino a una Kasumi cargando al pobre Ryoga_

Capitulo 7

La luz y la sombra¿Dónde empieza una y termina la otra?

Ryoga se rebatia entre la vida y la muerte, mientras deliraba, sudaba y tiritaba, murmurando sin descanso el nombre de ella, Ukyo miraba preocupada al joven que se retorcía entre atroces fiebres, le puso un paño frió en la cabeza, rezando por que se recuperara pronto, o por lo menos llegara para que viera a su hermana pequeña

-¿Akane donde estas? Aquí te necesitamos-

* * *

Akane se levanto, la luna alumbraba la habitación, a trabes de la ventana, por alguna razón no había podido dormir, se acerco a contemplar el cielo, apoyando la frente en la fría ventana, intentando que el frió vidrio lograra despejar el complicado remolino de emociones y dolores que tenia en su cabeza y corazón, la reconfortante heladez que la invadió trajo algo de paz a su atormentada mente, algo mas relajada se fue a la cama, deseando volver a casa, sentía que allá la necesitaban 

-¿Akane estas segura?- Soun miro seriamente a su hija, siempre respetaba las decisiones que ellas tomaran, aunque fueran tan alocadas como esta

-Si papá- La pequeña Tendo estaba totalmente decidida, todo su ser lo irradiaba

-Esta bien hija-

-¡Muchas gracias papá!- Akane se tiro al cuello de su Padre mientras lo besaba, luego tomo el pequeño bolso que había llevado y su cerdito, subió al bus que la llevaría de vuelta a su hogar, miro el cielo a trabes de la ventanilla de la maquina, sin poder evitarlo pensó en como estaría Ryoga

* * *

El joven Hibiki avanzaba por un mundo de nubes, a veces volaba, a veces saltaba, ajeno a el tormento que atravesaba su cuerpo, la oía su voz susurrándole, detrás de cada nube, de cada mancha, de cada cosa, ella lo llamaba tranquilamente, pausadamente, haciendo que cada letra sonara como una canción tranquila, serena y hermosa, elevándole el alma hasta los cielos 

-¡Akane¡¿Akane donde estas?!- El joven avanzaba rápidamente buscando la fuente de ese sonido, aunque parecía provenir de todos lados, de cada rincón de ese extraño lugar

-¡Akane!-

Ryoga corría, sin detenerse, se sentía liviano, tranquilo, la sentía cerca, a lo lejos vislumbro la delicada silueta de ella

-¡AKANE!-

* * *

Ukyo miraba preocupadísima el termómetro, 41 grados, la temperatura se negaba a bajar, el joven ahora se convulsionaba en medio de un delirio, le puso un paño mojado con agua fria y se levanto, tenia que llamar al medico, tomo el auricular y cuando estaba discando el numero su hermana pequeña entro rápidamente a la casa con el bolso al hombro y su cerdo en las manos 

-¡Akane gracias al cielo que llegas! Encontré un joven enfermo en la calle y lo único que hace es repetir tu nombre- Ukyo se abalanzo hacia ella con los brazos en el alto

-¿A mi¿Y donde esta?-

-En el cuarto de huéspedes-

Akane avanzo a la habitación, y entro con sumo cuidado, al centro se encontraba Ryoga embutido en un futón mientras se revolvía con el pequeño perro a su lado gimiendo

-¿Ryoga?- La joven miro incrédula a su amigo, al borde de la muerte y repitiendo su nombre en una interminable letanía

* * *

-Ryoga ven- Lo llamo suave, el ángel que era ahora Akane, mientras le tendía una de sus manos, obedientemente el joven se acerco y tomo la suya, la chica lo tiro suavemente, incitándolo a caminar con ella 

-¿Dónde vamos Akane?- pregunto mirándola fijamente

-Lejos Ryoga muy lejos-

-¿Voy contigo?-

-Si-

Ryoga acaricio con la mirada a la joven que tenia delante, su suave cabello, su delicado cuerpo, sus marrones ojos, parecía flotar, mientras las nubes besaban lentamente todo su cuerpo, feliz la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo

* * *

-¡Ryoga¡Ryoga¡Despierta!- Akane sujetaba la mano de su amigo, el joven aumentaba su temperatura a cada instante, la muerte lentamente se lo estaba arrebatando 

-¡Vamos no pierdas!- Le grito mientras su hermana mayor le ponía mas paños fríos y algo de hielo

-¡No me dejes sin ti¡MALDICION LEVANTATE¡QUE HAGO SIN UN AMIGO COMO TU!- La joven Tendo apretó la mano de su amigo, con la vista empañada en lagrimas, el joven, por un instante le apretó levemente la mano, luego callo, sin fuerza, sin vida

-¡RYOGA!-

* * *

El joven Hibiki miro la tersa piel del antebrazo de la joven, blanca, limpia, como seda….. ¡¿Limpia?!, se paro en seco, la Akane que el conocía tenia marcas en el brazo, marcas de su dolor 

-¡Tu no eres Akane!- Grito mientras le soltaba la mano, que estaba haciendo, estaba dejando que se lo llevara, tenia que volver con ella

-¡AKANE!- Ryoga se levanto del futon, como un resucitado, a su lado la joven por la que el moría lloraba desconsoladamente su perdida, se sentía débil, y lo que el creía que fue un grito solo fue un murmullo, estiro la mano lentamente y le toco el hombro, la Joven salto de su lugar, lo miro un momento y se tiro a sus brazos a llorar, feliz de no haber perdido a un valioso amigo

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Akane dejo la bandeja con el almuerzo de ambos en el piso, hacia unos días el ya había recuperado su conciencia 

-Hambriento- Dijo sin preámbulos, feliz de estar vivo, de tenerla cerca, de compartir su techo

-Ten lo preparo mi hermana- La joven le coloco en el regazo un plato, lleno hasta el borde de comida, la cual desapareció en unos segundos

-Estaba muy bueno- Dijo ante la mirada atónita de la chica, le levanto la bandeja y salio en dirección a la cocina, el la vio desaparecer y se levanto lentamente, aun estaba algo débil, pero ya podía caminar y si marchaba bien se levantaría para la tarde, camino unos pasos, las piernas le fallaban un poco pero por lo demás estaba bien, feliz volvió a acostarse, justo cuando ella apareció por la puerta

-Ryoga, yo voy a salir un rato de compras, vuelvo en la tarde ¿Si?-

-Claro Akane- La joven se levanto y se dirigió a su pieza para cambiarse y arreglarse, el joven la vio desaparecer y se acomodo en el futon tenia mucho sueño

* * *

La calida y babeada lengua de su perro arrebato al joven de los brazos de Morfeo, atontado miro alrededor, el pequeño reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama marcaban las 6 am, reprocho al perro con la mirada y se levanto, estirándose, se fijo en un pequeño paquete, al otro lado del futon, extrañado lo tomo y lo abrió, adentro venia una bandana muy parecida a la que el le había regalado a Akane, envuelta por ella se encontraba una nota, rápidamente la leyó 

_Ryoga: _

_ Espero que esto pueda al menos intentar reponer tu otra bandana, me encanto lo que escribiste para mi, recuerda que eres una de las personas mas valiosas para mi _

_ Akane _

Emocionado el chico se amarro sin demora la pañoleta a la cabeza, sintiendo que su universo explotaba, se cambio rápidamente y se dirigió al dojo familiar para entrenar un poco, hizo una oración al entrar y se puso a practicar sus katas, a mitad de ellos apareció un joven en la entrada del dojo, alto, de pelo negro amarrado en una trenza, ojos azules grisáceos y un físico de atleta

-Disculpa, as visto a Akane Tendo- Pregunto el extraño

-Si vive aquí ¿Quién eres tu?-

-Yo soy Ranma Saotome su novio- declaro con voz rotunda el chico, haciendo pedazos la momentánea felicidad de Ryoga


	8. ¿Esa es la verdad?

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Dark Ryoga: Esta vez no pensaba matar al pobre Ryoga jajajja, aqui veremos como congenian esos dos_

_Vivian: Implorare piedad, jajajajaja, bien aqui traigo la actualizacion_

_ Espero que me disculpen, este Ranma es un jodido hijo de su madre, pero necesito esa personalidad para el fic  
_

Capitulo 8

¿Esa es la verdad?

Ryoga aun miraba incrédulo al joven de la trenza que tenia al frente

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Pregunto saltando hacia el con los ojos desorbitados

-Soy su novio- Dijo decidido el joven, Ryoga lo miro un momento, mientras que el mundo perdía el piso, comenzó a caer lentamente, dejándose llevar por la amarga y oscura carga que sentía sobre los hombros, con la mirada empañada corrió fuera del dojo, choco contra alguien a la entrada de la casa, ambos cayeron al suelo, Ryoga se levanto con rapidez para ayudar a quien quiera que hubiera botado, Akane levanto el rostro haciendo que el chico se diluyera en sus ojos almendras

-¿Ryoga sucede algo?- Pregunto desde el suelo, el joven la miro por unos instantes y corrió en dirección contraria, salto sobre la pared, buscando un lugar en donde cantar sus penas

Akane observo extrañada como su amigo corría desesperado y saltaba la muralla

-Akane- La chica se dio vuelta, para encontrarse de lleno con el rostro del joven Saotome

-Tu………………-

* * *

Ryoga lloraba, descontrolado debajo de uno de los puentes de la tranquila ciudad, con las manos en el rostro y los nudillos tapados en sangre, las paredes cercanas a el se encontraban llenas de puñetazos, no sabia como dolía una herida de ese tipo, era un idiota, no sabia desde cuando había caído en esa estupida fantasía, el era un perdedor, Akane era una Diosa, nunca se juntan ambos componentes, nunca vislumbraban sus miradas, nunca sentían sus presencias, solo vivían, cada uno separado del otro, pero, eran tantos los indicios, las miradas furtivas, las palabras cortadas, los sonrojos espontáneos, o ¿Era todo su imaginación?, o aun peor¿Era porque pensaba en el?, era tanta su necesidad por ella, intento limpiarse las lagrimas, aunque solo logro marcar el paso de sus lagrimas con sangre, muy aproximado a lo que sentía, miro el cielo con los ojos hinchados, el sol ya estaba en alto cuando se levanto y intentando poner una sonrisa en ese demacrado rostro volvió, para verla de nuevo, no importaba, aunque ella prefiriera a otro, el no podía alejarse de ella¿O si podia?

* * *

-¿Ranma?...- Akane retrocedió ante el avance del joven -¿Qué quieres¿Volver a humillarme¿A arrodillarme pidiéndote tu amor¿Para que volviste¡¿PARA QUE REABRES UNA HERIDA?!- Grito mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos 

-Akane sigues siendo la misma chica violenta y hermosa de siempre, no, no vine por eso- Comento mientras se acercaba, se detuvo en frente de la chica, la tomo por los hombros y la beso, la joven se quedo estática, intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido, mientras el joven la rodeaba con los brazos y la volvía a besar

Ryoga caminaba en silencio, en dirección a la casa de los Tendo, ya no le importaba, no le interesaba nada, tomaría a su perro, su mochila y se iría, lejos donde nadie pudiera herirlo, donde nadie le despedazara el alma, paso a paso avanzo lentamente, mientras sentía como se forjaba un oscuro camino de dolor, llego a la residencia, gracias a los cielos no se encontraba nadie excepto Atlas, entro a la pieza de invitados y en silencio guardo sus cosas, saldría al anochecer

* * *

Akane camino por el pasillo, aun con el corazón en las manos, miro por la ventana del comedor, el sol se ocultaba lentamente, intento reordenar sus pensamientos, eran demasiadas experiencias en un solo día, Ranma otra vez volvía con ella, pero su mente no pudo olvidar el suave cosquilleo que le producía estar cerca de Ryoga, por primera vez experimento la extraña sensación de separarse en dos, suspiro como no hacia mucho tiempo, subió en silencio a su habitación, se tiro a la cama, y con otro suspiro en los labios se dejo conducir por Morfeo

* * *

Ryoga se levanto junto con la luna, avanzo en silencio por la oscura habitación, subió calladamente las escaleras y entro discretamente a la habitación de Akane la muchacha parecía profundamente dormida, encima de su cama, se veía hermosa bañada generosamente por la luz de la luna, la tapo con una de sus camisas, le deposito un imperceptible beso en la frente y dejo con cuidado la nota sobre la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta, en el marco llorando profusamente le dio una ultima mirada antes de irse

* * *

Akane se levanto con el sol en el rostro, se dio unas vueltas en la cama, intentando volver a dormir, cuando se convenció de que era imposible se levanto bostezando abiertamente, se restregó los ojos, sintió como caía algo por su cintura, bajo la mirada extrañada, era una de las camisas de su amigo, la tomo preguntándose como diablos había llegado ahí, algo le rozo la mano, su pequeño cerdito la miraba con una carta en el hocico, con un mal presentimiento Akane la tomo, reconoció inmediatamente la caligrafía de Ryoga 

_Suaves susurros _

_Me dicen de lejos _

_Que vienes llegando _

_Con tu alma de incienso _

_Volátil y efímera _

_Como la bruma del alba _

_Fuerte y salvaje _

_Como el grito del águila _

_Sencilla y directa _

_Como el sol de la mañana _

_Ágil y rápida _

_Como el golpe del frió _

_Suave y frágil _

_Como el tranquilo roció _

_Sacándome el piso _

_Con tus ojos de agua _

_Tus manos de seda _

_Y tu voz de alabanza _

_Matándome solo _

_Con el uso de tu habla _

_Reviviéndome solo _

_Con una mirada _

_Me lleva al cielo _

_La claridad de tu aura _

_Y me arroja al infierno _

_La soledad de tu alma _

_Me guía en silencio _

_Tu piel marfilada _

_A la suave comisura _

_De tus labios de plata _

_Sedientos de muchas _

_Palabras amadas _

_Palabras que quiero _

_Gritarte en baladas _

_Para que lo sepan _

_Los vientos, la tierra y el agua _

_Para que cuando acaricien _

_Tus delicadas plantas _

_Para cuando besen _

_Tú tranquila mirada _

_Te lo digan _

_Te lo griten _

_Para que te empapen _

_De este sentimiento _

_Pero solo logro _

_Articularlas en mi alma _

_Donde te beso y retengo _

_Sin nadie que intente _

_Arrancarte de mis brazos _

_Por favor no me dejes _

_En este camino _

_Por favor no te vayas _

_Llevándote la calidez de tu alma _

_No me dejes solo _

_Con el dulce suspiro _

_No me dejes solo _

_Con el triste recuerdo _

_De un amor imposible _

_De un amor incorrecto _

_De un amor doloroso _

_Ese que hace _

_Que me vuelva loco _

_Mi amor tortuoso _

_Aunque tal vez lo mejor es que yo me aleje, Adios Akane _

-¿Ryoga?- La joven releyó la carta, mientras el alma se le retorcía lentamente mientras un joven con una bandana amarrada fuertemente a su cabeza caminaba con la cabeza baja, intentando no mirar atrás, intentando no llorar

* * *

Ranma camino en silencio por la noche, sonriendo, volvía a tener a Akane en sus brazos y nadie podía hacer nada por ello, diviso a lo lejos un sombra, pero le resto importancia, no importaba quien fuera, nadie se le podía comparar en artes marciales al gran Ranma Saotome, la persona que fuera avanzaba lentamente y el ya casi la tenia encima, a la luz de un farol pudo distinguir una bandana "Pero si es" 

-Ola- Saludo alegremente mientras se posicionaba de un salto en frente de Ryoga, el lomito y siguió andando –Oye, a ti no te enseñaron modales, te salude- Molesto Ranma volvió a ganarse en frente de el, escucho un murmullo que decidió interpretar como un saludo

-Bien. Así esta mejor,… ¿Qué se supones que haces a esta hora? Akane me dijo que eras un amigo de ella que se estaba alojando en su casa¿No deberías estar ahí?- Ryoga se dio vuelta y nego con la cabeza, luego siguió andando dispuesto a abandonar ese lugar

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- Un chispazo cruzo la cabeza del joven Saotome –O ¿No será que estas molesto porque Akane volvió conmigo?-

-Ella te dijo eso- Ryoga hablo fríamente aun sin darse vuelta

-No, pero no tardara en decirlo, después de todo yo soy irresistible para las mujeres, y es mejor tener una novia como Akane que a Shampo- Ranma observo como el joven adelante se detenía y lentamente extendía su aura de batalla

-¿Estas usando a Akane como un segundo plato?- Pregunto Ryoga con una furia creciente, Ranma sonrio y se puso en una pose de combate

-Eso es una fea forma de llamarlo-

-¡Maldito no voy a permitir que juegues con ella!- Ryoga se lanzo hacia el con una patada alta, la cual el joven Saotome esquivo sin problemas

-¡Vamos que te pasa¡Tan lento eres!- Ranma le dio de lleno con una patada en la cara, haciendo que el joven Hibiki cayera al suelo, Ryoga se levanto rápidamente y empezó un rápido intercambio de golpes con su oponente, al fin pudo sentir como conectaba un golpe solidó en la mejilla de Ranma, al mismo tiempo que el chico le daba un fuerte rodillazo en el tórax, haciendo que perdiera todo su aire, el era mas fuerte, pero Ranma era mucho mas rápido

-Je, ese golpe me dolió- Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla –Pero no ganaras con eso, no importa lo mucho que Akane te guste, ella me ama a mi- Ranma le callo encima con una lluvia de patadas, lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver Ryoga fue la planta del pie del muchacho acercándose rápidamente a su rostro


	9. Yo te quiero aquí

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Dark Ryoga: Yo tambien aborrezco a este Ranma, le cree muy malo, algun dia hare algo para enmendarlo, por ahora no, el poema, solo surge en mis momentos de inspiracion _

Capitulo 9

Yo te quiero aquí

Ryoga caminaba en silencio aun llorando desenfrenadamente, Atlas caminaba tristemente a su lado, la luna había dado paso al sol para que observara el triste espectáculo, el joven limpio furioso sus lagrimas, no quería llorar, no quería sufrir, el hombre lo había vencido de forma legal, no podía hacer nada además Akane era feliz con ese tipo y el no iba a arrebatárselo, de nuevo se le nublo la vista, resignado empujo ligeramente al animal, dejando que el lo guiara, lejos de ese antro de dolor

* * *

La pequeña Tendo observo la carta unos momentos mas, mientras se cubría con sus lagrimas, la había abandonado, otro mas que ella había considerado su amigo, su confidente, alguien importante para ella, se había alejado, doblo el húmedo papel con cuidado y lo dejo encima de su escritorio, se limpio las lagrimas, ya tan acostumbradas a bajar por su rostro, tomo al pequeño P-Chan en brazos, se levanto en silencio hacia el baño, dejo al atónito cerdito en el mueble de la habitación, echo a correr el agua, se baño tranquilamente y aprovechando el ruido del agua golpeo la pared de la ducha, provocando un enorme hoyo, el agua se tiño lentamente de rojo

* * *

Ryoga caminaba en silencio con el perro aun delante de el guiándolo, el estomago le urgió escandalosamente exigiendo algo para digerir, era comprensible, después de todo no había comido nada desde la mañana del otro día, se limpio los ojos, intentando volver a ver a través de ellos, y miro alrededor buscando un lugar para comer, sorprendido miro al perro quien lo observaba atentamente 

-Si serás- Mallusco mientras avanzaba por las calles, le habían dado la vuelta a Nerima quedando muy cerca de la casa de Akane

* * *

La joven Tendo esperaba pacientemente afuera de su casa, usaba un lindo vestido blanco con sandalias del mismo color, Ranma había quedado de pasar a buscarla para ir al cine, se miro despreocupadamente el reloj, ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, aunque eso no importaba demasiado, Ranma siempre se atrasaba, su mirada divago hasta el improvisado vendaje, según el doctor Tofu había tenido suerte de no quebrarse ningún dedo cuando se "cayo" en la ducha, alejo con un movimiento de cabeza esas ideas, a lo lejos venia Ranma con un ramo de flores, intentando dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro salio a encontrarlo 

-Buenos días Ranma-

-Buenas Akane- Ranma la abrazo mientras le ofrecía las flores –¿Lista?-

-Como siempre-

-Entonces vamonos-

* * *

-¿Desea más joven?- Pregunto el asustado cocinero, Ryoga devoraba el arroz a más no poder, intentando ahogar su pena en kilos de comida 

-Si por favor-

Atlas miraba a su dueño fascinado era la primera vez que veía a un animal comer tan rápido

-Aquí tiene- El hombre le entrego otro posillo rebosante de arroz -¿Y de donde eres? Nunca antes te había visto por aquí-

-Soy de Kyoto, estoy de paso- Musito el joven dejando de lado la comida por un momento

-Y que haces en una ciudad tan tranquila como esta-

-Vine persiguiendo un sueño, me voy rehaciendo mi vida-

-Debo suponer que no te fue nada bien-

-Esta en lo correcto- Dijo Ryoga con la cabeza baja

-Seria mucho atrevimiento preguntar cual fue ese sueño-

Ryoga miro unos momentos al bonachón que tenia enfrente, inspiraba confianza, suspiro y luego tomo mucho aire

-Pues vera…-

* * *

-Y Akane¿Qué sucedió con tu amigo?- Ranma caminaba abrazado a la muchacha 

-Se fue- Respondió en un susurro

-Vaya, y ¿Te dijo por que?-

-No, No lo hizo-

-Yo creo saberlo-

-¿..?-

* * *

-¡COMO QUE TE VAS¡NO PUEDES MOVERTE DE ESTA CIUDAD¡TIENES QUE LUCHAR POR ELLA!- Ryoga retrocedió asustado ante el cocinero, con un pie sobre una mesa, con un cucharón a modo de espada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, parecía Napoleón infundiendo ánimos a su ejercito 

-Bueno, yo…-

-¡Ahora mismo vas a buscarla!-

-Yo, lo que sucede es que..-

-Es cierto aun no puedes ir- El hombre volvió a su postura normal y le estiro un papel a Ryoga –Me debes 3000 yens-

-…-

* * *

-¡¿Qué tu que?!- Akane se soltó rápidamente de los brazos de Ranma 

-Lo vencí, porque pones esa cara-

-¡Porque lo golpeaste el es mi amigo!-

-¡Ey el fue el que busco pelea no yo!-

-¡El nunca iniciaría una pelea¡No es como tu¡El es leal y no un busca pleitos¡Ni siquiera se que hago aquí!- Akane observo unos momentos al joven que tenia enfrente, y lo comparo con Ryoga, la diferencia era abrumadora, Ranma se acerco con las manos en alto, mientras ella retrocedía, se dio vuelta rápidamente y echo a correr a su casa, necesitaba encontrar a Ryoga

* * *

El joven Hibiki volaba sobre los techos, buscando desesperadamente el tan conocido dojo Tendo, a lo lejos logro vislumbrar la casa de Akane, se impuso un poco mas de velocidad, tenia que llegar pronto, salto sobre la calle, ahora era mejor que corriera por la acera, aunque callo sobre algo mucho mas duro 

-¿Pero que rayos?...- Ryoga miro hacia abajo, había caído directamente sobre la cabeza de Ranma, el joven salto ágilmente para quedar al frente del joven Saotome

-¡Quítate de en medio idiota!- Ranma se le tiro encima, Ryoga observo que el joven era mucho mas lento que de costumbre, por lo que lo evito sin problemas

-¿¡Que te crees?!- Ryoga levanto los puños, en la clásica pose de defensa

-¡Mira estupido¡Ya vimos quien era mejor así que quítate!- Ranma se le lanzo encima con una lluvia de patadas, el joven Hibiki las esquivo todas sin ningún problema, sonrió estaba muy desconcentrado, tomo una de las piernas de Ranma y con un ágil movimiento le enterró la cara al suelo

-¡Lo siento maldito! No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo- grito mientras le pisaba la cabeza,

llego al final de la calle y viro rápidamente a la izquierda, la colisión fue poderosa, el y la otra persona fueron despedidos hacia atrás, se restregó rápidamente la espalda y se levanto para ayudar a la otra persona

-¿Akane?- Pregunto incrédulo

-¿Ryoga?-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron un momento, mientras les subía la sangre a la cabeza

-Akane yo..- Ryoga respiro varias veces, intentando hallar la fuerza para decírselo –Yo, yo te amo, y aunque tu estés enamorada de Ranma, te seguiré amando, por favor déjame permanecer en tu vida aunque sea como un amigo- Ryoga espero impaciente la respuesta de la joven, respuesta que nunca llego, La joven Tendo lo miro unos momentos se acerco y abrazándolo por el cuello lo beso tiernamente

_Notas de la autora: El final!!!!, no mentir aun falta el epilogo hasta entonces_


	10. Epilogo

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Dark Ryoga: Si lo acepto fue muy rapido el otro capitulo y no pondre ninguna excusa a eso, simplemente dire que intentare mejorarlo para los siguientes fics, y eso de Ranma, no se como no lo mate¡¡Me parece que cree un mosntruo!!_

Epilogo

4 años después

Impaciencia, es la mejor forma de describir lo que sentía en esos momentos el joven Hibiki, enfundado en su impecable traje, esperando ansioso en el altar, la iglesia estaba simplemente repleta y es que el joven estudiante de Filosofía era una cara conocida, como cualquiera después de haber sacado su exitoso libro "Un espejo de ti", estudiante modelo de la reconocida Todai, cursaba ya el 2 año de su carrera, Akane se había decido por la biotecnología, también cursaba ya el 2 año

Se recargo ligeramente sobre una pierna, miro a lo lejos como el padre de Akane lloraba mientras sus otras 2 hijas intentaban consolarlo, sus padres no habían asistido, y es que a pesar de haber hablado con ellos el rencor contra su primogénito no había desaparecido, el en cambio ya no les guardaba ningún tipo de odio, aunque tampoco algún cariño, el gordo cocinero, ahora su amigo reía en medio de la multitud con un cucharón en las manos, mientras los demás lo miraban extrañados, el joven no pudo evitar sonreír

El cura, un viejo gruñón entrado en años y en carnes, se le acerco, sabia que era tradición que las novias se demoraran, pero según el era un ultrajé tenerlo tanto tiempo esperando, el joven intento calmar al loco sacerdote con excusas confusas, mientras el loco párroco gritaba sobre algo de su deber con los desvalidos, el sacerdote fue acallado rápidamente con el crujir de huesos de manos del joven, el también estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Intranquilo miro el reloj, ya era media hora de retraso, esperaba que eso solo fuera una prueba, porque el seria capaz de esperar días enteros por ella, algunos se le acercaron para palmotearle la espalda mientras lo felicitaban, el les decía algo incoherente, sobre sus calcetines, las nubes, etc

Respiro profundamente intentando relajarse, sus brazos y piernas estaban apretando la tela de forma preocupante, sintió como los músculos se destensaron mientras el traje tomaba un suspiro

A lo lejos se sintieron los vítores al acercarse a la novia, para el fueron simples susurros comparados con los tumbos de su corazón

La novia entro, lenta y delicadamente al vestíbulo de la catedral, al verla Ryoga se aseguro de que existía Dios, con un vestido a los hombros, un delicado velo y una cola no muy grande, todo el conjunto en si muy sencillo, resaltando su natural belleza

Akane pasó casi majestuosamente a través de los pasillos, consumiendo todas las miradas, se gano a su lado y le sonrió

Si, definitivamente esta vida valía la pena vivirla

_Juasjuasjuasjuasjuas un final feliz!!!! no se acostumbren, esta historia siempre estuvo dirigida hacia ese final_

_Cortito el epilogo, pero a mi me gusto cortito, agradesco a todos los que siguieron este fic y espero que les gusten los otros que creare algun dia (i lo se fui muy mala con Ranma, algun dia lo remediare)_

_Casi lo olvido, (Para variar) Vivian Alejandra, te agradezco de todo corazon el que me hayas apoyado y aguantado en el proceso de creacion de esta historia, asi GRACIAS!!!! cuidate mucho, y recuerda que siempre tiene a esta chilenita capaz de entregarte elcuerpo y el alma (Que cursi) _


End file.
